wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Uther Lightbringer
Lord Uther Przynoszący Światło 'narodził się w 30 roku pierwszej ery, był pierwszym paladynem należącym do Srebrnej Dłoni, który poprowadził swój zakon do walki przeciw Hordzie podczas Drugiej Wojny. Podczas Trzeciej Wojny Uther został zdradzony przez swego umiłowanego ucznia, Księcia Arthasa, gdy bronił urny z prochami ojca Arthasa, Króla Terenasa. Prawdopodobnie został on po śmierci kanonizowany przez Kościół Światła. W Warcrafcie III głosu użyczył mu Michael McConnohie. 'Biografia 'Pierwsze kroki na drodze paladyna' Uther był rycerzem i początkującym klerykiem kształcącym się u arcybiskupa Alonsusa Faola podczas Pierwszej Wojny oraz od młodzieńczych lat był żarliwym wyznawcą Świętego Światła. Młodzieniec poznał arcybiskupa, gdy ten był znany jeszcze jako biskup Faol i który służył Utherowi jako duchowy doradca i mentor. Upadek Stormwind uzmysłowił Faolowi, że czasami wiara nie wystarcza, by walczyć ze złem zamieszkującym świat. Zdecydował się on powołać nowy zakon mogący walczyć z przeciwnikami zarówno za pomocą talentów i Światła, jak i za pomocą walki wręcz. Zaoferował on Utherowi miejsce pośród nich, co zaowocowało powstaniem zakonu Rycerzy Srebrnej Dłoni - Paladyni zostali powołani do życia. W Kaplicy Alonsusa w Stratholme Uther został wybrany na pierwszego rycerza swego zakonu, jak również jego przywódcę. Był to wspaniały okres dla całego Przymierza, jak i dla wyznawców Światła. 'Wydarzenia podczas Drugiej Wojny i po niej' Uther brał udział w najkrwawszych kampaniach Drugiej Wojny, włączając w to oblężenie Lordaeronu przez Doomhammera, podczas którego przyczynił się walnie do zwycięstwa nad Hordą. Przydomek Przynoszący Światło otrzymał on od Turalyona, paladyna i porucznika Anduina Lothara podczas bitwy o Iglicę Czarnej Skały. Podczas podróży nad Jezioro Darrowmere Uther został zaatakowany przez piratów z Alterac. Przy okazji odkrył on spisek, który ujawnił, że kraina Alterac zdradziła Sojusz. Podczas innych wypraw, Przynoszący Światło prowadził ostateczne natarcie przeciwko Klanowi Płonącego Ostrza oraz ofensywie na Mroczny Portal, gdzie dowodził wspólnie z Turalyonem. Po Drugiej Wojnie Uther dalej służył jako nieugięty rycerz i obrońca ludności, który wygaszał konflikty między ludźmi oraz rozwiązywał problemy związane z męczącymi mieszkańców potworami. Gdy stał się najbardziej utytułowanym z żyjących paladynów, Uther wziął na siebie prowadzenie na drodze Światła utalentowanego syna Króla Terenasa, Księcia Arthasa (który później zasłynął jako Król Lisz. Stali się sobie bardzo bliscy i traktowali siebie nie tylko jak mistrz ucznia, lecz również jak rodzina. 'Przybycie Plagi' Gdy rozpoczęły się niepokoje Trzeciej Wojny, Uther pomógł księciu Arthasowi w obronie miasteczka Strahnbrad przeciwko najeżdżającym je orkom z Klanu Czarnej Skały, którzy byli dowodzeni przez groźnego mistrza ostrzy, Jubei'Thosa. Podczas gdy Uther skupił się na obronie miasta, Arthas natarł na obóz orków. Dzięki pomocy Uthera, księciu udało się zniszczyć obozowisko i definitywnie pokonać Jubei'Thosa. Początkowo Uther nie brał udziału w działaniach wojennych, dopóki nieoczekiwanie nie natknął się Jainę Proudmoore, która przyniosła niepokojące informacje o ciężkim oblężeniu miasta Hearthglen przez Plagę. Niezwłocznie ruszył na czele rycerzy Srebrnej Dłoni, lecz miasto srodze ucierpiało, a Arthas ostatnimi siłami utrzymywał posterunki. Przerażony i wytrącony z równowagi przez niezwykle bliską klęskę Arthas niezwłocznie wyruszył do Stratholme, gdzie spodziewał się znaleźć Mal'Ganisa. Uther natychmiast podążył za nim i obaj odkryli, że mieszkańcy zostali już zarażeni przez plagę. Arthas, wiedząc, co to oznacza, rozkazał Przynoszącemu Światło spalić całe miasto. Przerażony Uther nie zgodził się wykonać tego rozkazu, co książę odczytał jako zdradę i prawem następcy tronu rozwiązał zakon Srebrnej Dłoni, odsyłając Uthera razem z jego żołnierzami. Uther przekonał króla Terenasa, że pochopne czyny jego syna, obejmujące wyprawę do Northrend bez zgody króla, były efektem szoku po oblężeniu Hearthglen. Król wysłał do Arthasa emisariusza, który nakazywał księciu natychmiastowy powrót. Arthas rzeczywiście wrócił kilka tygodni później, lecz był on inny, niż wcześniej. Mimo to stolica Lordaeronu urządziła huczne święto na przyjęcie bohatera. Radość przemieniła się w rozpacz, gdy Arthas podszedł bezpośrednio do komnaty tronowej i tam zamordował własnego ojca nadziewając go na swój nowy runiczny oręż, Ostrze Mrozu. 'Śmierć Uthera' Terenas został uroczyście spalony, a jego prochy zebrano do magicznej urny. Uther, nie chcąc oddawać ciemności dwóch przyjaciół, zgłosił się, by osobiście strzec urny w Andorhal. Miasto zostało najechane przez Arthasa, który potrzebował urny do nekromanckich rytuałów. Uther bohatersko opierał się Arthasowi i jego sługom, jednak po epickiej bitwie został pokonany - zgładzony z ręki swego dawnego ucznia, którego szczerze kochał. Ciało Uthera zostało odzyskane po bitwie przez popleczników Sojuszu i złożone na spoczynek we wspaniałym grobowcu. Krypta znajduje się na Zachodnich Ziemiach Plagi, na wschód od Obozowiska Chłodnego Wiatru - jest to jedyne miejsce światła w krainie ciemności. Kamienny napis na grobowcu głosi: 'Dziedzictwo' thumb|Duch Uthera nad jego grobem w WoW Mimo że jego ciało zostało zniszczone, nie wystarczyło to, by zniszczyć wielkiego bohatera Światła, jakim był Uther. Ludzie odwiedzający jego grobowiec na Zachodnich Ziemiach Plagi mogą na własne oczy zobaczyć znaczenie słów wyrytych na kamieniu w grobowcu, gdyż jego duch wciąż żyje, ukazując się członkom zarówno Przymierza, jak i Hordy. Jest on ucieleśnieniem mądrości; ma on słowa wdzięczności dla tych, którzy przybyli uczcić jego pamięć, jak i słowa przebaczenia dla tych, którzy chcieli go zranić, nawet w śmierci. Uther jest generalnie postrzegany jako bohater i ikona, który był do śmierci lojalny wobec swego narodu, porządku i króla. Bycie twórcą Rycerzy Srebrnej Dłoni dowódcą podczas Drugiej Wojny i odegranie głównej roli w poprowadzeniu chwiejącego się Sojuszu do zwycięstwa po śmierci Anduina Lothara spowodowało, że został on zapamiętany jako jeden z największych rycerzy i świętych ludzi, którzy kiedykolwiek żyli. Jednak są paladyni, którzy krytykują niektóre jego działania. Mówią, że Uther był tak lojalny wobec tronu, że nie ośmielił się powstrzymać Arthasa przed zabiciem mieszkańców Stratholme. Przez to Uther jest postrzegany jako źródło nadziei i inspiracji dla wielu, lecz również jako ucieleśnienie ślepego oddania dla innych. 'Osobowość' Mimo duchowego uniesienia, oczy Uthera emanują dobrocią i mądrością. Jest on samozwańczym obrońcą Lordaeron, chociaż głęboko żałuje, że przemoc jest jedynym sposobem rozwiązania niektórych problemów. Mając głęboki, dowódczy głos i wielką siłę fizyczną, Uther jest również zdolny do dobroci i współczucia, chociaż nie cierpi on głupców. Jest on ucieleśnieniem wojowniczego paladyna - potężnego wroga dla swych wrogów i bastionu nadziei dla swych sojuszników. 'W walce' Uther rusza bezpośrednio do starcia wręcz, rzucając się w sam wir walki. Stara się poświęcać samego siebie, by bronić swych sojuszników. Jest on na szpicy podczas walki przeciwko demonom i nieumarłym i używa całego wachlarza zaklęć i umiejętności, by sprostać tym stworzeniom - używa podpaleń, uderzeń wygnania, obrotu mocy, płonącego światła, jak i rozproszenia zła. Używa nakładania dłoni, by zniszczyć nieumarłych, którzy są w stanie oprzeć się jego młotowi. Przeciwko rzeczywiście potężnym przeciwnikom, Uther używa swej umiejętności Wielkiego Zmiażdżenia. Preferuje prowadzić innych do bitwy, jednak kiedy trzeba, potrafi również walczyć samotnie. 'Ekwipunek' thumb|Uther podczas Drugiej Wojny 'Młot Przynoszącego Światło' Jest to dwuręczny młot z rękojeścią z polerowanego mahoniu i głownią z adamantu. Symbol srebrnej dłoni umieszczono na złotych wytłoczeniach na bokach młota. Ta potężna broń została wykuta, gdy Arcybiskup Faol stworzył Rycerzy Srebrnej Dłoni, a arcybiskup podarował ją pierwszemu Starszemu Mistrzowi - Utherowi Przynoszącemu Światło. Grupa paladynów odzyskała młot po jego śmierci, jednak żaden z nich nie czuł się godzien, by nosić tę legendarną broń. 'Rękawice Srebrnej Dłoni' Mówi się, że Uther Przynoszący Światło był pierwszym, który zaklinał rękawice podczas walki z Plagą. Są to wielkie, podszyte skórą i kolczugą rękawice z wyrzeźbionymi świętymi symbolami Srebrnej Dłoni na palcach. Mimo że są zbudowane głównie z kolczugi, są niewiarygodnie lekkie. 'Całun Przynoszącego Światło' Mimo że oryginalny całun okrywający poległego paladyna Uthera Przynoszącego Światło ze Srebrnej Dłoni został utracony dawno temu podczas ciągłych potyczek między Plagą i Przymierzem, plotki głoszą, że samo płótno przetrwało. Niektórzy z pozostałych przy życiu kapłanów Świętego Światła nasycili len mocą, by uczcić pamięć poległego bohatera. Te całuny są stworzone z miękkiego, białego lnu i mierzą 90–180 cm. Boska magia użyta do ich stworzenia tworzy szary wizerunek martwego paladyna, przeważnie jest to twarz twórcy całunu. Przynoszący Światło Uther jest często nazywany 'Przynoszącym Światło', jednak nie był tak zawsze nazywany. Generał Turalyon wpadł na pomysł jego przydomka widząc, jaką inspiracją emanuje Starszy Mistrz Srebrnej Dłoni. Gdy został powołany przez Khadgara i Uthera na Najwyższego Dowódcę Sojuszu, odpowiedział: :"I dziękuję również tobie, Utherze Przynoszący Światło," Turalyon odpowiedział i zobaczył, jak oczy starego Paladyna rozszerzają się na dźwięk nowego tytułu. "Gdyż staniesz się murem, ku czci Świętego Światła, które nam dziś przyniosłeś." :Uther pokłonił się, wyraźnie uradowany, a następnie odwrócił się bez słowa i ruszył ku innym rycerzom Srebrnej Dłoni, bez wątpienia by przekazać im następne rozkazy. We wcześniejszych źródłach był on nazywany Utherem Lightbringerem również wcześniej. 'World of Warcraft' thumb|Uther we Wrath of the Lich King Pierwotnie Grobowiec Uthera na Zachodnich Ziemiach Plagi był jedynie punktem na mapie. Wraz z dodaniem NPC draenei i krwawych elfów, do World of Warcraft powrócił również Uther - przynajmniej w formie duchowej. W Przymierzu draenejski Anchoryta Truuen chce uczcić Uthera przez odnalezienie świętej relikwii, którą posiadał w czasie śmierci i przyniesienie jej z powrotem do jego grobowca. W Hordzie krwawy elf Mehlar Dawnblade chce sprofanować tę relikwię, i tym samym cały grobowiec, by wywrzeć zemstę za trening, jakiego Uther udzielił księciu Arthasowi - odpowiedzialnemu za zniszczenie Quel'Thalas. Obie ścieżki wiodą do wieży strażniczej na obrzeżach Hearthglen, by zdobyć Znak Przynoszącego Światło. 'Wrath of the Lich King' Uther pojawia się czasowo w Jaskiniach Czasu podczas Zniszczenia Stratholme, przywołującego wydarzenia ze Zniszczenia. 'Halle Odbicia' Wygląda na to, że dusza Uthera została pożarta przez Ostrze Mrozu, gdy został on zabity przez Arthasa, a jego duch zostaje przyzwany z ostrza przez Jainę Proudmoore lub Sylvanas Windrunner wewnątrz Hall Odbicia. Ostrzega on, że ktoś musi zająć miejsce Króla Lisza, jeśli Arthas zostanie zniszczony, a Król Lisz może być tylko zniszczony w miejscu, gdzie został stworzony - na Zamarzniętym Tronie. Uther jest również zaangażowany w ciąg zadań Quel'Delar. Gdy gracz wejdzie do Hall Odbicia podczas zadania z przedmiotem i zbliży się do ołtarza Ostrza Mrozu, miecz ożyje i zaatakuje drużynę. Uther ostrzega, że ostrze Quel'Delar pożera esencję zła z tego miejsca i że jeśli chcą je oczyścić, muszą zabrać je do Słonecznej Studni na Wyspie Quel'Danas. 'Cytaty' thumb|Duch Uthera w Hallach Odbicia * "Chłopcze, nikt nie czuje się gotów. Nikt tego nie pragnie. I wiesz co? Dlatego, że nikt nie jest gotów. To łaska, czysta i łatwa do zrozumienia. Jesteśmy wiecznie niegodni, ponieważ jesteśmy ludźmi, a wszystkie ludzkie istoty - tak, i elfy, i krasnoludzi i wszystkie inne rasy - nie są gotowe. Ale Światło i tak nas kocha. Kocha nas za to, co czasami zrobimy w trudnych chwilach. Kocha nas za to, że możemy pomóc innym. I kocha nas nawet za to, że pomagamy głosić wieść, że musimy starać się być godni, nawet gdy wiemy, że nigdy się takimi nie staniemy. Więc stoisz tutaj dziś, jak ja stałem, czując, że nie zasługujesz na to i nie jesteś godny. I wiesz, że każdy paladyn czuł to samo, jak tutaj stawał." * "Pamiętaj, książę że jesteśmy Paladynami. Nie przystoi nam zemsta. Jeśli pozwolimy, by ogarnęła nas żądza krwi, staniemy się równie podli jak orkowie." * "Zważaj na swój ton, chłopcze! Możesz być księciem, ale ja wciąż jestem twoim przełożonym jako paladyn!" * "Jeszcze nie jesteś królem, chłopcze! A choćbyś nim był, i tak bym cię nie usłuchał!" * "Jak możesz nawet o tym myśleć? Musi być inny sposób. To nie jest zatruty jabłoniowy stad, to miasto pełne ludzi!" * "Twój ojciec rządził tą krainą przez siedemdziesiąt lat, a ty zrównałeś je z ziemią w ciągu dni." (Arthas: Rise of the Lich King wspomina, że król Terenas panował 50 lat.) * "Mam szczerą nadzieję, że szykują dla ciebie specjalne miejsce w Piekle!" * "W urnie są prochy Twego ojca! Chciałbyś jeszcze raz na nie naszczać, nim wydasz Królestwo na pastwę robactwa?!" 'Ciekawostki' * Imię Uthera zostało prawdopodobnie przejęte od Uthera Pendragona, króla Brytanii. Paradoksalnie, imię Arthas jest bardzo zbliżone do Artura, który był synem króla Uthera. 'Galeria' HeroUtherLightbringerWC2.gif|Uther w Warcraft II UthertheLightbringer.jpg|Portret Uthera w Warcraft III UthertheLightbringer2.jpg|Uther w Warcraft III UtherHealing.jpg Sylvanas and Uther.jpg|Sylvanas rozmawiająca z Utherem w Hallach Odbicia en:Uther the Lightbringer de:Uther Lichtbringer es:Uther El Iluminado fr:Uther le Porteur de Lumière Kategoria:Old Stratholme NPC Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Warcraft III Kategoria:Warcraft II Kategoria:Hearthstone hero Kategoria:Order of the Silver Hand Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie Kategoria:Paladyni Kategoria:Ludzie